


Cloud Nine

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cloud Watching, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Keith, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Somewhat, until theyre not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “You aren’t even looking.”“I’m not,” He admits, reaching up to cup Keith’s face. The sky is lovely, but lovelier still is the sight Keith makes, leaning over him and smiling so sweetly, framed by the day’s lingering light. It makes him look a little softer around the edges. There’s the barest flush on the skin of his cheeks and Shiro wants so badly to kiss him. “I think I like this view better.”Keith shakes his head, lips still curved around that soft, little smile, leaning down to bump their foreheads.“You’re being sappy again,” Keith accuses teasingly. “Comparing me to the sky. . . Since when are you this soft?”





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very late, but here's something for Sheith Positivity Week
> 
> Day 1: Sky/Sea

Keith lays back in the grass, spreading himself out before tucking his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. He looks relaxed—peaceful—and Shiro feels pride and contentment pooling low in his belly knowing that Keith is this comfortable around him.

“You could at least wait for me to lay down the blanket,” Shiro says, laughing softly. Keith hums, rolling onto his stomach and lazily watching through slitted eyes as Shiro kneels down in the grass. He lays out the thin blanket he’d brought along for their outing, spreading it out enough for the both of them to lie on.

When he spares a glance over at Keith, he can’t help the small fond smile that spreads his lips. He catches the corner of a responding smile that Keith tries to hide in the crook of his elbow. Reaching for Keith, he gently places his hand atop Keith’s hair, combing cool, metal fingers through the dark strands.

“You’ve gotten grass in your hair,” Shiro points out, still smiling, picking stray blades of grass out of the wind-tousled mess.

“We can get it out later,” Keith responds, rolling onto the blanket as soon as Shiro retracts his hand and scoots backwards to make room. Shiro eases himself down next to Keith and delights in the way that Keith automatically shifts closer to him.

“I hadn’t realized that would be a team effort.”

“Are you implying you don’t want to share the bath when we get home?” turning to look at Keith, he finds himself faced with a pair of puppy eyes. It’s not as though Shiro is arguing otherwise—he wouldn’t have it any other way—but if he were then he knows that that look would be his undoing; the factor that determines his defeat.

Damning, still, is that he knows Keith isn’t doing it on purpose. He knows that, if he were to bring it up, Keith would deny it.

“Of course not.” His hand finds Keith’s and he loosely tangles their fingers together before rolling his head to look skyward once more.

The sky above is made up of blues, oranges and pinks as the afternoon makes way for evening, peppered with fluffy clouds dyed in it’s colours. Their edges are lined with the remaining sunlight and it makes them seem as if they’re glowing. He feels Keith’s finger twitch, just slightly, and he suspects it’s with the urge to take a picture. He understands; the sight is lovely and striking in equal measure.

Keith hadn’t brought along his camera for this particular outing, though he knows that Keith is just as competent with his phone’s camera. He isn’t all too familiar with the art of photography, not as well-versed as Keith, but he’s listened to Keith ramble about composition and lighting on a frequent enough basis. Still, Keith doesn’t move to shimmy it out of his back pocket.

“Not going to take a picture?” Shiro asks.

“My phone died,” Keith admits. A quick glance confirms that Keith is frowning, staring up at the sky with an expression bordering on wistful. Unthinkingly, Shiro digs into his own pocket for his phone and offers it to Keith.

“Use mine.” The way Keith lights up almost makes Shiro want to briefly take back the phone so he can capture that too.

Keith snorts when the screen of Shiro’s phone turns on. It’s with fond amusement that Keith turns back to Shiro.

“You’re so sappy,” Keith tells him, angling the phone so Shiro can see. Not that he needs to see it considering it’s his phone so he _knows_ what image is set for his lock screen’s wallpaper.

It’s one of the selfies he’s taken together with Keith and, Shiro thinks, there’s not a person who knows the pair of them who’d be surprised by his wallpaper choice.

“It get’s sappier when you unlock it,” Shiro promises, grinning. Keith quirks a brow at that, but unlocks the phone anyways. He watches the smile spread across Keith’s face, unbidden, when he lays his eyes on Shiro’s home screen wallpaper. It’s similar in almost every way to the lock screen image, but in this one Shiro’s head is turned to kiss a laughing Keith’s cheek.

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Keith says finally, lingering for a moment longer on the home screen before pulling up the camera. There's the soft sound of the shutter as Keith clicks away, and Shiro is hopelessly entranced by the way a glimpse of teeth bite down on Keith’s bottom lip in concentration. It's comfortably quiet as the camera sounds begin to cease, Keith fixated on the clouds and the sky and Shiro fixated on the planes of Keith’s face.

“Is it just me, or does that cloud look like a train?” Keith asks, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know,” Shiro replies softly. Keith laughs, sitting up and twisting to lean over him. He keeps his gaze trained on Keith’s face, head turning to follow the motion.

“You aren’t even looking.”

“I’m not,” He admits, reaching up to cup Keith’s face. The sky is lovely, but lovelier still is the sight Keith makes, leaning over him and smiling so sweetly, framed by the day’s lingering light. It makes him look a little softer around the edges. There’s the barest flush on the skin of his cheeks and Shiro wants so badly to kiss him. “I think I like this view better.”

Keith shakes his head, lips still curved around that soft, little smile, leaning down to bump their foreheads.

“You’re being sappy again,” Keith accuses teasingly. “Comparing me to the sky. . . Since when are you _this_ soft?”

“Since always. You know that.” Keith laughs again because, yes, he does know and Shiro knows that he knows. “You know that I love you.”

It’s not a question, but Keith nods.

“Yeah, I do.” When Keith leans down to kiss him, Shiro can’t resist the thought that maybe this is how it feels to be on cloud nine. Feeling so _happy_ that he feels like he’s flying high in the sky in spite of the fact he’s half-pinned to the ground.

“I love you, too,” Keith says and Shiro feels his heart soar.


End file.
